Ferdinand's Christmas/Transcript
Snow/(We need a little Christmas) Lexi Walker singing while Ferdinand explores snow at the barn; Guapo and Bones making snow bulls (snow angles); Maquina, Angus and Valiente looking at icicles; Una, Dos and Cuatro making snow hedgehogs (snowmen) and Lupe and bunny looking at the snow We're going to teach them about Christmas Ferdinand looked at the portrait of Ferdinand, Nina, Juan, Paco, the bulls, bunny, hedgehogs, and Lupe at the window and Paco came Paco: "What are you doing?" Ferdinand: "Looking at the portrait," (Paco at the portrait) Ferdinand had a idea Ferdinand: "We're going to teach about Christmas," Paco: "Ferdinand; that's crazy talk, they don't know about Christmas," Ferdinand: "I know but they're part of the family now so we got to try," Paco: (sighing) "Alright we'll try," Ferdinand telling his friends about Christmas Valiente: "Christmas but we bulls never celebrated the holiday," Bones: "Our dads are to tough," Guapo: "Totally" Angus: "Without a doubt" flashback Valiente's dad hurl snow on the light, Bones' dad watching his mom died and Guapo getting his tongue on ice Una, Dos and Cuatro: "We always get food from Christmas people" Lupe: "Yeah," Ferdinand: "This time is different; you guys are family now, so let's get in the spirit," Everyone: "Ok," Tres Tres: I'm here for the Holidays Tree Cooking Dinner December 23rd Christmas Eve/Where's Ferdinand? The next morning Nina: "Let's Christmas Eve, dad, Paco, bulls, Lupe, Hedgehogs; it's Christmas Eve....Ferdinand it's....Dad Where's Ferdinand, he's gone," Bulls, Lupe, Hedgehogs and Paco: "Ferd's gone," Juan: "Don't worry, we'll find him," Juan and Nina left for last minute shopping Valiente: "I blame Cuatro, he burnt the dinner" (Cuatro sighed sorry) Dos: "Go easy on him, what about Guapo, he got his tongue stuck on a tree," Guapo: "I wouldn't have too" The Bulls, Lupe, and the hedgehogs were arguing until Paco stop them. Paco: "Stop!" everyone stop Paco: "It's all your faults, Ferdinand was trying to help you guys to get in the spirit and you all are new to us," Tres: "the dog's right," Everyone nodded in agreement Lupe: "Let's find Ferd," Una: "You can sniff his tracks," Paco: "Yes," he started sniffing and everyone followed Paco We changed because of You/(Last Christmas) Paco, the bulls, the hedgehogs, bunny and Lupe found Ferdinand by the tree sulking Ferdinand: "All I wanted was to share Christmas with all of you," Lupe: "Ferd, you changed us," (Ferdinand was concerned) Ferdinand: "How?" Bones: "You comforted me," Angus: "Helping me see," Guapo: "Saving me," Valiente: "Helping you saving Guapo," (Maquina smiles) Una, Dos, Tres and Cuatro: "Sharing your food," Lupe: "and being your trainer, we changed because of you," Taylor Swift singing Last Christmas while the animals are dancing to christmas music Christmas is about being together/(O Holy Night) Nina and Juan came home Nina: "Ferdinand! you're alright," (she hugged him) "Why would you run away on Christmas Eve" (Ferdinand pointed to his friends and pointed the Christmas stuff," Nina: "Ferdinand, Christmas is about being together and we're sharing the holiday with your friends and they're part of our family," (Dos started crying and blew his nose on scarf) Una: "Dos are you crying," Dos: (sobbing) "No, just sand dew in my eyes," Yolanda Adams singing while the bulls, the hedgehogs, bunny, Lupe and Ferdinand ran and Nina and Juan hugged them Christmas Eve dinner/(First Christmas) Kara Royster singing first Christmas before the credits start Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:Ferdinand Category:Specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:Holiday specials Category:Christmas